When The Doctor Takes Your Hand
by SydneyNeverExisted
Summary: What would happen if the past really was rewritten? What if Corina Morrison went with the Doctor instead of Rose Tyler? Past has been rewritten - nothing will be the same as it was. Summary is worse than the story.


When the Doctor takes your hand, you know what you have to do? Run. Just run, and don't look back. The only reason the Doctor would ever grab your hand is to get you to safety. I learned this the hard way. My name is Corina Louella Morison, and this was how I met the Doctor.

Now, we all know that the Doctor has many different forms. The newest versions of him are Nine, Ten, and Eleven. I met the Ninth Doctor a bit after he met Rose Tyler - a regular human who lived an incredibly boring mundane life before the Doctor showed up. Though, a mundane life was what she wanted, and she didn't want to leave... Nicky, was his name? Or was it Rickey? Mickey? It was something like that. I personally don't remember. Because Rose didn't go, I decided to. This Doctor had been alone for nine hundred years. He needed a break, after all.

Actually, why don't I just start from the beginning, where everything all started?

* * *

March 29th was just a normal, simple day. I had gone to work, a place that I never wanted to be. But, I had to pay the bills, even if it meant being burned by food constantly when you're frying everything. When I woke up that day, I was so sure that it was going to be just a normal day. But, I was so wrong. I was wrong about everything that day. I thought that I was going to go to the mall to get a present for my mother, get my car fixed, go home, eat some ramen, and then go to sleep. I had never been so far off. I did end up going to the mall, but that's when all the crazy things happened.

With a hum, I walked into the front doors of the mall and glanced around. "Alright. Mum said that she wanted new shoes for her birthday..." I mumbled to myself, walking down the random halls, not trying to find any specific shoe store. I glanced in a window, and stopped in my tracks. A small frown played on my face. Now taking a better loom at myself, I realized that I was nothing to look at. My brown hair was choppy and short; I personally liked it, but not many people liked short hair on girl's nowadays (I cut it myself, though, I am nothing close to being a professional hairdresser). My eyes were a light brown as well - a boring color for eyes, if I do say so myself, and my pale skin did nothing to help the boring color of it. I was on the skinny side, maybe about a hundred and ten pounds at the mere age of twenty years old, and I stood at about five foot five feet tall. I was just your regular human girl. Nothing special about me.

"Right. Shoes."

I started walking again, putting my hands in my pockets as I made my way into the nearest shoe store. My mummy had a love for high heels, so I figured that I would get her a pair of those. (I honestly didn't know how someone could walk in those things everyday for practically your whole life. They just looked so uncomfortable.) I quickly found a pair that I knew she would like and bought them, before making my way out. That, though, was when I felt someone (More like someone) grab my wrist. I blinked my eyes, and turned my head, but that was when I screamed. Mannequins - the mannequins were moving. And, for fiberglass, these things were pretty strong, and they had a nasty grip. I jerked my hand around, and somehow got free, before I bolted out of the shop, still holding onto the shoe bag tightly. My heart was beating out of my chest, and my eyes were wide. _Calm down, Corina, just calm down._ I told myself as I rushed down the stairs. Though, as soon as I hit the final step, my eyes widened in horror. Mannequins everywhere. Shaking my head, I took my chances and ran right past them, shoving my way through. There was no way I was going to die and have my last words be 'Right. Shoes'. It just wasn't happening.

To be quite honest, I was just running. I didn't know where I was going, and frankly, I didn't care. As long as I got away from these mannequin things, I would be happy. And, got away from them I did. I ended up running into this strange... Warehouse? That's what it looked like to me. I shut the door behind me, and glanced around. There was a loud, almost bubbling noise coming from somewhere, and.. A male's voice? The voice was loud, in an arguing, yet pleading tone. Yet, it was the only voice that I heard. Was this man going mad? Hesitantly, I poked my head around the corner, and my eyes blinked repeatedly.

This was the first time I ever saw the Doctor. His hair was brown and short, a buzz cut in other words. I couldn't see his face, or any other important details, but he was wearing a leather jacket. He was yelling at this... What _was_ he yelling at? It looked like some orange/yellow lava. Was this man really mad? Biting on my lip tightly, I turned my gaze upwards. There was a blonde girl who was leaned against a railing - Rose Tyler, my friend from the high school. Oh, no. She was messed up with a mad man. Just great. I went to say something, but I suddenly got distracted (I had a bad habit of doing that.). Behind Rose, there was a large, dark blue box with the words "POLICE BOX" on the top of it. I quirked an eyebrow; when was the last time anyone saw one of these? Not for a long time, maybe 1994. It wasn't anything knew, but it struck me as odd. What was it doing in a warehouse?

Great. Rose Tyler was mixed up with a mad man and a box. And I was about to be as well.

The man seemed to have heard me approach, because he quickly turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. Wide, bright blue eyes. They were so... Beautiful. They were so blue, they made me envious of him. "What're you doing here?! This isn't safe! Get out before you get hurt!" The mad man exclaimed in a Northern accent. So, he was from the north? Interesting. "If it's not safe, what're you doing here? And who are you?!" I shouted back, before blinking a bit. My voice was usually quiet - I had never yelled before. The man only rolled his eyes. "I'm the Doctor. And you?" He asked, an annoyed expression on his pale face. "Corina Morrison." I replied as my narrowed my eyebrows. I heard Rose gasp quietly, but I ignored her.

'The Doctor' only gave me an amused smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Corina Morrison. Now, either help me, or get out." He spoke, looking over his shoulder at the lava. I went to protest, but he started talking again. "See that container with the blue liquid? Hand it to me." The Doctor nudged his head towards a roundish container that was about two yards away from me. I nodded my head, before grabbing the container and rushing over to him. He grabbed it, took the lid off of it, and proceeded to poor it on the lava looking thing. The lava - it practically hissed as soon as it came into contact with the blue liquid. "Now what?!" I exclaimed, my eyes still wide. "Now, we run! Rose, open the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, starting to run up the steps, and to the blue Police Box. He studdenly stopped and looked at me, holding his hand out for me to grab. "Are you coming or not?!" His voice was harsh and demanding, yet concerned at the same time. Hesitation covered my body from head to toe. I could stay here, and probably die, or go with this so called Doctor, and hopefully live. So, what did I pick?

I grabbed his hand and started running.


End file.
